


Because Of You, I Breathe.

by FlyingWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Possibly vampire med innacuracies, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: Dean should have known the raid won't work.Instead of talking Benny and a pack of hunters into it.





	Because Of You, I Breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the beginning of Spn S15 E4.

Dean should have known the raid won't work.

Instead of talking Benny and a pack of hunters into it.

And he knows the whole thing is off by the time he takes down third demon in the hallway, but a couple of seconds that feel like eternity, he loses a sense of Benny.

Shit.

Dean isn't a vamp, but he and Benny have a connection tracking tech gear can only be envious of.

He always knows how Benny's doing, and vice-versa.

Not now.  
Now he knows only of red lights of power out, smoke grenade someone'd thrown a while ago (c'mon motherfucker) -

And of how his senses go into overdrive (another demon is out) because he can't feel Benny.

* * *

Quick survey of collapsed Benny gives him what's up. Barely breathing, scrape.  
Scrapes alone couldn't do that, so that means poisoning.

Dammit. These black eyed fucks brought their poison toys.  
They not only knew Dean & co. are coming... they lured them in.

So stupid to walk into the trap.

But Dean doesn't have time to think of betrayals, reaching for a sage and blood minipacks in his jacket while shooting other demon.

He can barely see, but has the IV drip in ten seconds. He feels too slow. Any minute Benny's like that thing that got him down. A dead man.

He's super pale and his skin is dry. Damnit. Dean only prays that's shock and not the fact the poison already reached his heart.

He even stopped telling Dean he's not good.

Meaning he really is shit.  
Not just trying to hang on.

Dean sees the shadow of Sam in his peripheral vision -

But next second Sam flies demons across the room and breaks their spines on impact, leaving them dead, and gets Benny an oxygen mask, lifting him up.

Whispering he's sorry.

To get out of here, Dean doesn't need be told.

* * *

A few days later, with mighty shots of human blood in his system, Benny's still pale but not ashen, even smiling.

The debt he never counted canceled.

Cher frere just saved his life.


End file.
